Kyoya Hibari and Serenity Hibari
by Hibarifangirl
Summary: rini is in love with Carlos


_**Kyoya and Serenity Hibari are now 27 years old. They are having a birthday party for Rini, Dana Hibari who is now 10 years old.**_

_**They are 18 Signers their names are Kyoya, Serenity, Seto, Yugi, Heba, Crow, Ciel, Kotoko, Amu, Utau, Jaden, Haou, Luna, Haruhi, Sora, Rosetta, Ikuto, and Mana.**_

"_**Hey Kyoya, Sebastian, Ciel yes Crow, Syrus have you see Serenity, Haou, Jaden no we don't know where they are why me, Syrus can't find them WHAT! They were kidnapped yes they were there was a note in your room pharaoh thank you the note read if you want to see your wife, your sons alive bring fifty thousand dollars to the park we want you to come alone."**_

"_**What are we going to do Kyoya I don't know Sebastian, Ciel, Syrus, Crow I will have to get the money ready no you will not do that Kyoya what are we post to do Ciel, Sebastian, Syrus, Crow we have a plan ok what is the plan Ciel, Sebastian, Syrus, me are coming will you & hide in the bush wow that is a great plan I go with the fifty thousand dollars while you guys hide in the bush ok Kyoya."**_

"_**In the park Crow, Syrus, Sebastian, Ciel are in the bush while Kyoya was meet the ones that kidnapped Serenity, Haou, Jaden well Pharaoh Kyoya are you here by yourself yes I did where is my wife, my sons, Atemu, Kalin, Jack they are right here pharaoh where is the money."**_

"_**Hey Crow, Syrus, Sebastian, Ciel come on out of the bush ok Pharaoh we throught you came alone you throught wrong hand over Serenity, Haou, Jaden to us well here they are oh my god are you ok Serenity, Haou, Jaden yes we are ok Kyoya, Sebastian, Ciel, Syrus, Crow."**_

"_**Welcome back home you guys thank you what happen Kyoya well Serenity, Haou, Jaden were kidnapped WHAT! Are they ok yes they are ok Seto, Yugi, Reborn, and Tsuna?"**_

"_**Hey Daddy oh hey Rini, Dana what are you do out in the garden playing ball with each other daddy can you play with us daddy ok I will play with you."**_

"_**Having fun Kyoya, Rini, Dana yes we are mommy what were you playing we were playing ball mommy how are feeling Serenity I am feeling find Kyoya."**_

"_**Hey mommy yes Rini, Dana can you, daddy come play with us sure we can Rini, Dana are you sure Serenity you can play ball yes I can Kyoya I will sit & play ball with our daughters ok Serenity let's play with the ball."**_

"_**Now Haou, Jaden are now 17 years old wow big brothers you are 17 years old yes we are Rini, Dana cool well happy birthday thank you guys where is mom, dad, Uncle Sebastian, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna we are right here hi mom, dad, Uncle Sebastian, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna hey Haou, Jaden happy birthday thanks mom, dad, Uncle Sebastian, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Crow, Syrus yes oh hey Haou, Jaden happy birthday thanks Crow, Syrus how old are you guys we are 17 years old wow that is great yes it is great to be 17 years old."**_

"_**Hey Hayato, Takeshi, Yugi yes oh hey Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity have you see our daughters no Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity we will keep looking for Rini, Dana thanks Hayato, Takeshi, Yugi you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Heba yes Yugi, Takeshi, Hayato have you see Princess Rini, Princess Dana no I have not seen them do you want me to help you Yugi, Takeshi, Hayato yes we want you to help us Heba where are you Princess Rini, Princess Dana help us did you here that yes we did here that is Princess Rini, Princess Dana oh my god it is Jack, Atemu with Princess Rini, Princess Dana they are Raping Princess Rini, Princess Dana stop right there Jack, Atemu oh no it Yugi, Heba, Hayato, Takeshi oh well here they are oh my god are you ok Princess Rini, Princess Dana no we are scare they rape us WHAT! They rape you Rini, Dana yes mommy, daddy don't worry Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity we will get Atemu, Jack for what they did to Rini, Dana thank you Yugi, Heba, Hayato, Takeshi you are welcome Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity."**_

"_**Ok Rini, Dana let's get you two too go see Ishizu ok daddy, mommy hey Ishizu yes Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity will you check them over for us ok I will check them over for you Kyoya, Serenity thank you Ishizu you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Pharaoh Kyoya, Queen Serenity yes Ishizu I check over Rini, Dana how are they not good my pharaoh WHAT! They are pregnant what they are pregnant yes they are pregnant hey daddy, mommy yes Rini, Dana we want the baby out of us daddy, mommy are you sure Rini, Dana yes we are sure Ishizu can you take the baby out of us yes I can Rini, Dana ok the baby is out thanks Ishizu you are welcome."**_

"_**Hey Kyoya yes Serenity I have something to talk to you about what is it Serenity I am pregnant what you are pregnant yes I am Kyoya that is great Serenity you are not mad Kyoya no I am not mad Serenity."**_

"_**Hey Daddy, Mommy yes Rini I want to date you want to date yes I do want to date who do you want to date Rini his name is Carlos Garcia we want to meet Carlos ok hey Carlos come on in my parents want to meet you ok Rini hey Mr. Hibari, Mrs. Hibari hey Carlos it's nice to meet it's nice to meet you to Mrs. Hibari, Mr. Hibari."**_

"_**oh my god it is you Serenity oh my god Carlos you are from Big Time Rush yes I am Serenity how do you know my mom, Carlos well Rini your mother sang with the band did you know dad yes I did wow that's cool mom thanks Rini you are welcome Rini yes me, dad will let you go on a date with Carlos thanks mom, dad you are welcome Rini hey mom yes Rini are you pregnant yes I am pregnant Rini that is cool mom."**_

"_**Hey Crow, Sebastian, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna oh hey Kyoya, Serenity how is Rini, Dana they are doing find Crow, Sebastian, Ciel, Reborn, Tsuna where are they well Rini is on a date with Carlos & Dana is sleeping oh how are you feeling Serenity I am feeling find Crow, Sebastian, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna wow Rini is growing up yes she is growing up."**_

"_**Hey Uncle Sebastian, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna yes oh hey Rini how are you doing I am doing find Uncle Sebastian, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna I hear that you are dating yes I am that is great I am so proud of you thanks Uncle Sebastian, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna hey guys yes Lambo the pharaoh Kyoya want you guys to come to the Healing Chambers why Serenity water just broke ok let's go hey Serenity oh hey Sebastian, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Rini, Lambo, Kyoya oh they are beautiful what are their names oh their names are Malinda, Frankie Hibari wow those names are pretty thanks guys you are welcome."**_

_**The End**_


End file.
